The Greatest World of Life
The Greatest World of Life is an upcoming American live action adventure film which it will have a 108 minutes. It will be released by Warner Bros. Plot TBA In Montauk, New York Long Island, inside the house one morning in 11:10 am, a man called Andrew Clinton is holding the bare feet of a girl named Michelle Stacy until he notice that the newsman on TV saying that Keith is planning to destroy the place in nine weeks. Offended, Andrew zips his pants, grabs a beer, and walks out of the house, encountering David Menkin, who angrily tries to confront a still offended Andrew about the latter's ongoing affair with Michelle while Sherman Shale and Ian try to calm David down. Andrew attempts to walk away from the confrontation while David continues to express his anger. Andrew turns around and wants David to take his pants off and yells "GET THEM OFF, NOW!!!" angrily. Sherman tries to tell Andrew that he told David to leave it, but Andrew doesn't convince. Felling bad, David admitting to Andrew that he still loves Michelle. Andrew feigns an attempt to try and console David before throwing him to the ground and smashing his beer bottle over his head. Andrew then repeatedly stomps on David's head, punctuating each stomp with "Cunt!", killing him in the process in anger, while Michelle, Sherman and Ian watch in horror. Michelle runs over to David's dead body and mourns over his death while the other three get into Andrew's truck and leave. When Andrew, Sherman and Ian finally arrived at David's house, they met David's brothers, Johnny, Jimmy, Russell and Sonny. Jimmy asks Andrew if he had seen Michelle and say that David is looking for her. Andrew believes that he saw her in ten minutes ago and saw her on the end of this penis there. Johnny tells Andrew that David isn't going to be happy if he will mess with Michelle again, but Andrew doesn't listen and announcing and mocking David's death. This makes Johnny, Jimmy, Russell and Sonny furious! Andrew, along with Sherman and Ian, takes their guns out of their pocket and attempt to kill them more coming soon Andrew returns to the Royal Atlantic Beach Resort apartment and wants to go inside, but Tiffany came out and tells him that he can't come in. Andrew rudely pushes past Tiffany and kicks open the apartment door. Inside, he meets Sid Gabriel who has just returned from a business trip and is completely furious at Andrew's presence in the apartment. Andrew insults Sid, pushing him into an even greater rage. Andrew's mood changes suddenly, and he begs Sid and Tiffany to accept him for who he is and says "Look, Sid! Tiffany! Will you marry me?", but Sid furiously tells Andrew "GET OUT OF MY CONDO!!!" He tells Tiffany that his boss Jasper is right about her. Andrew tries to ask Sid who Jasper is, but Sid furiously tells him to leave his apartment. Andrew rudely refuse to leave and stands up against Sid and saying, "Hey! My name is Andrew, shithead!" This makes Sid even more furious and screams "I, could give a FUCK what your FUCKING NAME IS!!!". Then he pulls a pistol from a drawer in the kitchen and said "Jasper taught me!". Tiffany pulls a knife while screaming "Fuck Jasper!". Andrew gets angry and comments "You people are not very fucking nice!" and he pulls his gun out of his pocket and shoots in Sid's stomach and Sid drops his pistol and Andrew grabs it before Sid gets it and Andrew shoots him in his eyes and he shoots in Tiffany's knees and she drops the knife and Andrew continue shoots her arms and then Andrew grabs the sharp knife and cut in Tiffany's face and then he cut Sid's face, and finally, Sid and Tiffany are dead. Cast *Bruce Willis as Andrew Clinton, the protagonist. *Josh Duhamel as Sherman Shale, the deuteragonist. *Nathan Fillion as Ian, the tritagonist. *Zoe Saldana as Heather Colman *Jamie Elman as Alan Jones *Ioan Gruffudd as Mike Foduck *Sean Maguire as Brandon Willis *David Harbour as Cecil DeClay *Jesse Eisenberg as Kyle McHarold *Cole Hauser as Keith Phillips, the main antagonist. *Jake McDorman as Blake, the secondary antagonist. *Peter Dinklage as Steven Klen *Zach Braff as Ron *Tina Desai as Tiffany *Pierce Brosnan as Sid Gabriel, the one who furiously tell Andrew Clinton to get out of his condo before he gets murdered by Andrew Clinton. This role will be the last for Pierce Brosnan, who will retire from acting after this film will release. *David Menkin as himself, the one who accused Andrew Clinton for having sex with Michelle Stacy before gets stomped on his head by Andrew Clinton. This role will be the last for David Menkin, who will retire from acting after this film will release. *Jules de Jongh as Michelle Stacy, David's girlfriend. *Glenn Wrage as Johnny Menkin, David's brother *Christopher Ragland as Jimmy Menkin, David's brother *William Hope as Russell Menkin, David's brother *Kerry Shale as Sonny Menkin, David's brother *Martin T. Sherman as the trailer man *B. J. Novak as Kevin Johnson *Emma Caulfield as Kelly Colman *Elizabeth Mitchell as Amy *Christian Borle as Stanley Collins *Colin McFarlane as Rod Wilman *Alfred Molina as Ron's Kidnapper (uncredit) Murders Committed by Andrew Clinton *David Menkin - Killed by Andrew Clinton for expressing his anger towards him. *Johnny Menkin - Killed in his forehead by Andrew Clinton for confronting and escaping him after murdered his brother *Jimmy Menkin - Killed in his ear by Andrew Clinton for confronting and escaping him after murdered his brother *Russell Menkin - Killed in his chest by Andrew Clinton for confronting and escaping him after murdered his brother *Sonny Menkin - Killed in his neck by Andrew Clinton for confronting and escaping him after murdered his brother *Trailer man - Killed by Andrew Clinton for confronting him after pushing his trailer in the lake * *Ron's Kidnapper - Killed by Andrew Clinton for taking Ron hostage *Sid Gabriel - Killed in his both eyes and cut in the face by Andrew Clinton for aiming a pistol at him for refusing to leave his condo *Tiffany - Shot in her knee and cut in her face by Andrew Clinton for brandishing a knife at him after killing Sid Gabriel's eyes *Blake - Shot in the eye by Andrew Clinton *Keith Phillips - Killed and burned in fire by Andrew Clinton for trying to kill him Trivia *Andrew Clinton (played by Bruce Willis) stomping David Menkin (played by himself) on his head will be similar to Trevor Phillips stomping Johnny Klebitz on his head from the Grand Theft Auto V's mission, Mr. Phillips. Quotes *Sherman Shale: (from outside) No, David, no! Don't do it! *(The camera, now showing the exterior, shows Sherman Shale and Ian chasing after David Menkin to stop him confronting Andrew) *David Menkin: (angry) Fuck off, kid! (to Andrew) Andrew! Did you hold my girl's feet again!?! *(Andrew, now outside, ignores David) *David Menkin: (angry) I'm speaking with you, asshole!! *Sherman Shale: Don't do that, David! (to Andrew) I told him, Andrew, I told him. *(Andrew, having ignored David, walks towards the road) *David Menkin: (even angrier) We all get high!! WE ALL GET HIGH!!!! But that dick doesn't make it RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! *Michelle Stacy: (from inside) Leave it, David! Leave it! *David Menkin: The crystal has got us, babe, but do not ever make it right, never ever make right, now what have you done- *Sherman Shale: I'm telling you, David, leave it! *David Menkin: I ain't leavin' nothin', you shit! (to Andrew) ANDREW CLINTON!!! I'm talking to you, motherfucker! *(David runs toward Andrew who has stopped walking) *Andrew Clinton: Are you? What are you saying? *David Menkin: Fucking my girl, man, it's all wrong. *Andrew Clinton: Well, I think I am going to fuck someone else. Do you want me to fuck you instead? Is that the problem here? Huh? *(David just stares at Andrew) *Andrew Clinton: C'mon, take off your pants, cowboy, alright? Let's fuck. *David Menkin: Do you think it is a joke? *Andrew Clinton: (explodes with anger) GET THEM OFF, NOW!!! *(Sherman, Ian and Michelle walk over to Andrew and David) *Sherman Shale: I told David to leave it, Andrew. I told him. Leave it. Leave it. *Ian: He did. He did. *Andrew Clinton: Shut up, Sherman! (to David) I am about to fuck with you in a meth head, ain't I, cowboy. Nobody can express anger towards me, and no need to be mean. I think I love her more. *David Menkin: Fuck you, Andrew! *Andrew Clinton: Oh. *David Menkin: I still love her, not you. *Andrew Clinton: Hey, easy there, easy. *David Menkin: (getting angry) Andrew, get your fucking hands off of me now! *Andrew Clinton: No I won't! *David Menkin: You have three seconds! *Andrew Clinton: Don't say that! *David Menkin: One! Two...! *(Andrew seethed with anger, and grabs David by the neck and throws him to the ground, breaks a bottle over and begins stomping on David's head. Andrew continues to do so while angrily shouting at David) *Andrew Clinton: (exploding with rage) FUCKING SHIT!!! CUNT!!! CUNT!!! CUNT!!! CUNT!!! CUNT!!! UGGGG, CUNT!!!!!!!!! *(Andrew moves away from David's dead body while Sherman, Ian and Michelle gasp in horror) *Andrew Clinton: (raging) Who the fuck are you speaking to, you bastard!? Who!? Who!? I am talking to you, you fucking bitch!!! You mother fucking FUCK!! *Michelle Stacy: (horrified) David! *Andrew Clinton: (raging) Next time, asshole, do not ever get in my fucking face! I am fucking tired of you screaming at me too many times, you fucking crap! Get up! GET UP!!!!! Fuck you then!! *(Andrew storms off while Sherman follows him, Michelle run's to David's side, mourning over his death, and Ian walk toward Michelle in an attempt to comfort her) *Michelle Stacy: (crying) David! *Sherman Shale: (from off-screen) Ian. *(Ian turns around and run approch Andrew and Sherman) *Andrew Clinton: Fuck him! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *(Andrew, Sherman and Ian arrive at David's house where Johnny, Jimmy, Russell and Sonny are waiting outside) *Jimmy Menkin: Hey, have you seen Michelle? David's looking for her. *Andrew Clinton: I don't know what you're talking about, dickhead. I believe that I saw her ten minutes ago and saw her on the end of this penis here. *Johnny Menkin: (severly) David isn't going to be happy if you will mess with her again, Andrew. *Andrew Clinton: Oh, fuck you, bitch person, I have an announcement about him. Why don't we just ask him, huh? *(Andrew lifts his right foot off the ground, which still has part of David's brain attached to it) *Andrew Clinton: Hey, hey, bastard, you mind that I fucked my girl? Sorry, what was that? What, no? No? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only thing part of you left is a tiny bit of the fucking brain in the end of my fuckin' boot? Well, happy trails, fuckwit! *Jimmy Menkin: (furious) WHAT THE FUCK!!! *Russell Menkin: (furious) OH, FUCK!!!! *Sonny Menkin: (furious) BULLSHIT!!!!!!! *Andrew Clinton: Ooooh, I like that denial!! It is time for me to kill all of you! I'm not afried of you guys! I am not afried at all! *(Johnny, Jimmy, Russell and Sonny takes their guns out of the bags) *Johnny Menkin: (furious) This better be bullshit!!! *Andrew Clinton: (snapping) Not this time, fuck twats!! (to Sherman and Ian) Let's kill them, boys! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *(Andrew and Sherman arrive at the man's trailer) *Andrew Clinton: There he is! Let's ram him! *Sherman Shale: (horrified) What??? With the truck?! Please, Andrew, don't! *Andrew Clinton: Shut your damn mouth, kid! *(Andrew rams the man's trailer down the embankment toward the river) *Andrew Clinton: TAAAAAAKE THAT!!!!!!! *(The man jumps out of his trailer into the river while Andrew get out of the truck and armed with a shotgun) *Trailer Man: (irritated) What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing!? *Andrew Clintion: (snapping) Shut the FUCK up, you ass dick! You are out of business! The fucking Menkins are out of business! My revenge has been success, and I am not afried of the fucking bad guys, because I am Andrew Clinton of the Earth! *Trailer Man: You're gonna pay for what you di- *(Andrew kills the man in the face, and the man is dead) *Andrew Clinton: FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *Ian: Are we nearley there yet, Andrew? *Andrew Clinton: (sharply) No, Ian! *Ian: Are we nearly, nearly there?? *Andrew Clinton: For God's sake! If you EVER keep asking if we are there yet, you're not going to get there at all! *Ian: Please, I'm sorry. *Andrew Clinton: (sternly) Then stop! Do you understand?! *Ian: Yes sir. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *Ian: Tiffany, it's me, Ian. *Tiffany: (from inside) Who? *Ian: Me! Ian, your cousin! *Tiffany (from inside) Who?! *(Andrew angrily kicks the door, Tiffany falls on the floor) *Andrew Clinton: (angrily) Your fucking cousin! Fuck! He is come to vist you, you rude bitch! Now, get the hell up off the Goddamn floor and give me the damn coffee! *(Tiffany gets up) *Tiffany: I heard you waw off smoking all over somewhere. *Andrew Clinton: No, not somewhere, here! Ian is going to smoke here, you idiot! I am going to live here! *(Andrew sits on the couch) *Tiffany: You know that you cannot smoke here. This place belongs to Sid. He's at the business trip, you're not allowed to smoke here, nor stay here! *Andrew Clinton: Yes, I am, you piece of shit! *Ian: Hey, Tiffany, how's it going, cousin? It's been for five years. *Tiffany: Yeah, I haven't seen you since you were caught in Tanya's bed. *Ian: Not exactly, that wasn't proved. *Tiffany: You have got to go, both of you. Sid would punish me if he knew I had guests. *Andrew Clinton: I don't care, Tiffany! My name is Andrew, and I am here to live here, because a horrid man called Keith Phillips will blow up the place in eight weeks. Until I will defeat him, I will not leave here. Now get me the fucking coffee! *Tiffany: Alright, fine. I'll get you the coffee. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *(Andrew approaches Tiffany's apartment, Tiffany comes out her condo and looks at Andrew walking up.) *Tiffany: What the hell are you doing here?! *Andrew Clinton: You know that I live here. *Tiffany: You're not allowed to come in, Andrew! *Andrew Clinton: Yes, I am, Tiffany, you piece of fucking shit! *Tiffany: Andrew, if you come in my condo... *Sid Gabriel: (from inside) Who the fuck is there, Tiffany!?! *Tiffany: (to Sid) No one, Sid! *Andrew Clinton: (rudely) Shut up, Tiffany! Get the fuck of my way! *(Andrew pushes Tiffany out of the way and kicks the door open and Sid screams in horror.) *Sid Gabriel: (horrified) AAAHH!!! Tiffany!! *Andrew Clinton: I have heard that the confrontations of the fuck fests. Huh? Can I come in? *Sid Gabriel: (furious) I want you to leave, right now! *Andrew Clinton: No, I won't! This is my home, I heard that the news of Keith will destroy this place next week. That's what I came here, I have to kill him before it's too late. I am not afried of these vandls, I have my gun weppons to kill all of the bad guys. In the name of the team training, OK? I mean that's what Tiffany told me last week, as she was staring at my, err... my penis. *(Andrew sits down on the couch.) *Sid Gabriel: (furious) I WANT YOU TO LEAVE, NOW!!!!!! *Andrew Clinton: I don't care! This is all I have got, alright? I had a tough upbringing years ago. My dad was not nice to me! OK? Now look, Sid, I love you, and I love you too, Tiffany! Why can't we all just be together? Maybe you can have Mondays through Thursday, you can also have some weekends, alright? I know that is not normal but in this crazy, crazy, crazy world, is normal good, huh?? Look, Sid! Tiffany! *(Andrew falls onto knees in front of Sid and Tiffany.) *Andrew Clinton: Will you marry me? *Sid Gabriel: (furious) GET OUT OF MY CONDO!!!!!!! (to Tiffany) And you go too, Tiffany! I told you, I've got a fucking career! I do not ever need this, this, this, this, this... fucking crap!! *Andrew Clinton: Yes! *Sid Gabriel: There, ha. You made me swear, you dick! You are crap, Tiffany! Crap! You are not a lady at all! This is all your fault! Jasper's right about you! *Andrew Clinton: (suprised) Whoa. Who's Jasper? *Sid Gabriel: (furious) I want both of you to leave NOW!! *(Sid furiously walks over to the door and points at it.) *Sid Gabriel: (furious) You two need to leave NOW!! *(Andrew stands up, and puts scowl on his face towards Sid.) *Andrew Clinton: (rudely) Whoa! Hey! My name is Andrew, shithead! *Sid Gabriel: (enraged) I, could give a FUCK what your FUCKING NAME IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(Sid storms over to the kitchen, grabbing a pistol from a drawer and furiously aims at Andrew.) *Sid Gabriel: I'm not afraid to use this! I'm not! Jasper taught me! *(Tiffany quickly grabs a knife that was laying on the kitchen worktop.) *Tiffany: FUCK JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!! *Andrew Clinton: (snapping with rude) You people are not very fucking nice! Category:Movies